


Behind The Scenes

by Nafffy (LeFemmeChevalier)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Implied Romance, Mentioned Kim Dahyun, Mentioned Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Mentioned Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana-centric, Minor Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFemmeChevalier/pseuds/Nafffy
Summary: "Away from the camera, there are things about Twice that would surprise everyone. And behind the scenes, Mina and Tzuyu is probably the most surprising one."
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 67





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Sana's POV

Sana is not afraid to be herself in front of the camera.

For Sana, the camera is the representation of the world's eyes on them—and as any magician would tell you, eyes can be tricked into convincing it to believe what _you_ want it to believe.

So Sana will almost always do what she wants in front of the camera. And in a way, her antics have gradually influenced most of her members to be themselves, too.

Which is, in Sana's opinion, one of the reasons why their fans are so charmed by then.

Of course, there are still things that they would prefer to be doing away from it. And even Sana, who is not afraid of the camera, is aware of this.

Away from the camera, there are things about Twice that would surprise everyone. And behind the scenes, Mina and Tzuyu is probably the most surprising one.

* * *

Sana can still remember the time before the cameras: one of which is time when Myoui Mina came into their company as a new JYP trainee.

When they first met Mina, the first thing that came into their mind is how glad they are that another Japanese has joined their cluster. And when they saw Mina dance for the very first time, the second thing that came into their mind is how impressive she is.

"Eleven _years_?" Momo gasped in amazement when Mina shared to them her dancing background. "That's amazing. I tried doing ballet but I stopped."

"Because it takes discipline and you don't have enough of it," Sana quipped before laughing when her friend glared at her. "And your style is focused on combining the movements and then perfecting them. Unlike ballet which focuses on perfecting each movements before combining them," she reasoned in a placating manner before turning to Mina with a smile. "Right?"

"Right," the other girl agreed with a shy smile that morphed into giggles when Momo continue to whine about being offended with Sana.

Myoui Mina is a very shy girl—almost painfully so. And it doesn't help that she also has this intimidating aura that made her somewhat unapproachable to the other trainees; going as far as them thinking she's a snob due to the fact that she only talked to Sana and Momo (and the other Japanese trainees) at first.

It's an unfair conclusion, yes, but not exactly unreasonable—gossiping teenagers is nothing new, after all. So Sana, whenever she could, will try and correct their assumptions about this really pretty but shy girl who gets easily flustered whenever she's being told how pretty she is.

Since Mina is a shy girl, she doesn't talk as much as them. And since Sana is the _exact_ opposite, she decided to be Mina's voice at times when she is being quiet. In a way, Sana has learned to deal with introverts like Mina seeing that her closest and most trusted person is just as introverted.

As time goes by, like Momo, Mina started to open up. She will even talk at length about nothing and everything—like a geyser that will suddenly burst every now and then.

And in those times, there is one topic that will always come up.

"How tall do you think she is?" Mina suddenly asked as she stare at Chou Tzuyu's way, one hand idly playing with a fork. "170? 175?"

"Maybe," Momo absentmindedly replied as she inhale the food in front of her. "Why?"

"Just curious."

Sana, who is currently eating her own food, will always notice how Mina will continue to glance at the other girl every now and then as she quietly eat. But Sana, already used to the pattern, knows that it will only be matter of time before the geyser will inevitably burst again.

"Where was she recruited again? Taiwan or here in Korea?"

Time and time again, Tzuyu will always be the topic of their conversations. Specifically, Chou Tzuyu is the topic that Mina likes to talk about.

"She's really pretty, isn't she?"

"Yes." Sana threw a quick glance at Tzuyu who is with a couple of familiar faces on a table in one corner; they are all at their company's canteen for their lunch break. "But she's not very friendly, is she?" she added as casually as she could.

Sana, in Tzuyu's opinion, is a snob—the _actual_ kind, to be precise. Or maybe she isn't; maybe Sana is just not used to being ignored by someone who couldn't even _pretend_ to notice that they exist.

That Mina exist, specifically.

Myoui Mina is a very pretty girl: the kind that will make you turn your head in appreciation. And the way that several heads _have_ turned her way—boys and even girls—is a testament of this fact.

"Maybe she's just shy."

Sana just hummed in reply, internally disagreeing with her friend's assessment—she knows shy people and Chou Tzuyu is definitely _not_ the shy type.

But for some reason, the tall girl's 'snobby' attitude is like a magnet to Mina: the more she gets ignored, the more she gets curious. At first, Sana wasn't sure why. But in the end, she concluded that maybe, like her, Mina is also someone who is not used to being ignored.

Maybe Mina is just dealing with it differently.

So her friend continued to talk and talk about Chou Tzuyu. It got so bad that Sana decided that something must be done.

"Try talking to her," she suggested when the topic of Tzuyu came up again for the hundredth time. "Say hello."

"I can't just do that," Mina said, her eyes wide.

"Sure you can," Sana encouraged with a smile as they sit side-by-side in the practice room. "It's not like it's the first time you'll be initiating a conversation with someone you're not close with. Remember Jeongyeon?"

The other girl just hummed in reply as she idly play with the empty water bottle in her hands. She was quiet for a long time, her hands still playing with the bottle, before saying, "maybe someday."

And before Sana can reply, Mina stood up and gestured for Sana to do the same. She then smiled and told Sana that they need to go over a few dance steps before Momo gets back.

Acutely aware that the conversation is over, Sana just followed Mina's lead and didn't push the topic further. And a few moments later, Momo will join them as the three of them prepare for their monthly evaluation.

Before the camera, Mina became a part of Sana and Momo at first because she is a Japanese like them—familiarity is comfortable, after all. But as time goes by, she became a part of them not _just_ because she is a fellow Japanese.

And before the camera, Sana has often wondered why Mina is so fascinated with Chou Tzuyu.

* * *

"Mina-unnie! We're MiTzu, right?"

As Mina giggled while jokingly telling their youngest that she can't switch sides anymore—with the rest telling Tzuyu not-so-gently to remain where she is, Sana can't help but laugh at the commotion.

As time goes by, Mina and Tzuyu became close. It was sort of unexpected for Sana but it happened—and, in a way, it made her glad that her friend's unspoken wish was finally granted.

(Mina kept denying it but Sana knows she wished for it.)

And as time goes by, Sana also realized that Tzuyu likes Mina as well.

"Mina-unnie?" Tzuyu, like a clockwork, will walk inside their room—after politely knocking, of course—and will go straight to Mina's bed after being let in by Nayeon. "It's dinner time. Let's go."

Ignoring Nayeon who whined loudly about needing to eat too, the younger girl gently pulled Mina—who was playfully complaining about needing to finish some game first—away from the comfort of her bed before leading her outside of the shared room.

"That kid only sees Mina," Nayeon grumbled under her breath before walking out the door, too. And Sana, who was left alone, can't help but agree.

Tzuyu's interaction with Mina is whiplash-inducing for Sana. But can you blame her? From practically ignoring her friend during their trainee days, Mina then became the person that Tzuyu pay most of her attention to. And as time goes by, it became somewhat of a routine—a routine that became a habit not only for Tzuyu but for Mina as well.

"Where's Tzuyu?" Sana looked up from her phone to Mina who is standing in their living room, her eyes busy scanning the area. "She's not in her room."

"She went out." Nayeon replied absentmindedly, too busy with the TV to even look at Mina's way. "She's with her new idol friends."

After nodding in reply, Mina walked back to their room and will stay inside for the remainder of the day—only coming out when Tzuyu finally gets home.

Their interactions became too familiar with Twice in the privacy of their dorm. And somewhat predictably, their (comfortable and familiar) private interactions has bled into their public one: Tzuyu will often only look at Mina's way while Mina will always gravitate towards Tzuyu.

It is something they've all come to expect. But there are times, in Sana's opinion, that they go too far.

It was a day where they are scheduled for a shooting. They are also scheduled for a public appearance later on. And as they all walk from one area to another, Sana heard Tzuyu call out to Mina.

Curious, Sana glanced her way and her eyebrow furrowed at what she saw. She saw how Tzuyu gestured for Mina to come to her, her arm outstretched to her back. Sana saw a tinge of impatience on the younger girl's face as she waits for Mina—who _literally_ ran towards Tzuyu—before joining their hands and walking, now with Mina by her side.

And when they are in front of their fans, with Tzuyu zoning out as usual, Mina gravitated towards Tzuyu again—while putting a possessive arm around the younger girl's waist—and stayed with her until it was time for them to go.

It's not the first time they've acted like that in public or even in front of the camera—although in Sana's opinion, Mina tends to be more showy about it. But as time goes on, Tzuyu is starting to, in a way, act entitled to Mina's attention while Mina, in a way, is repeatedly showing how possessive she is of the younger girl.

Their actions are both amusing and terrifying to Sana: amusing because she thinks it's adorable but terrifying because the two don't know how to trick the camera into believing what you want it to believe.

So Sana decided that something must be done.

"You have to be careful."

Mina glanced at Sana who seemingly popped out of nowhere. "About what?" And when Sana gestured towards Tzuyu who was busy talking to Chaeyoung, the other girl just nodded in understanding. "We _are_ careful. And you and Momo are worse than us."

Sana rolled her eyes at that. "No one is exempted from us, Mina," she reasoned as she gestured towards Dahyun who was busy eating ramyeon with one feet atop their coffee table. "Just be careful," she repeated before turning around and plopping herself on Momo's lap.

So in front of the camera, the two started to distance themselves from each other—although in the privacy of their dorm and the safety constructed by their staff, they continue to be closer than ever.

But there are still times when the two would slip: Tzuyu will stare too long and will only pay attention to Mina; and Mina will automatically gravitate towards Tzuyu—especially at times when she feels overwhelmed and the only thing that can calm her is being close to Tzuyu.

And whenever they slip, Sana would sometimes step up and get in between the two—a way to trick the camera into convincing its eyes to believe what you want it to believe. At times, she would be blatantly ignored. But other times, the two will just play along with her.

After all, Sana is a very good magician.

* * *

Being in front of the camera became as familiar as breathing to Twice—wherever and whenever they are, several will automatically point their way. And even at times when there aren't any, they will be given one each; in a way, it's how they opted to stay in touch with their fans (aside from Vlive).

"Let's go inside the bus and surprise the members there, shall we?" Sana eagerly stated to her own handheld camera as she stood up. They were currently filming at the beach and it was break time—and it meant that the other girls are either playing around or resting.

The bus is located in a public parking space near the beach. It doesn't have tinted windows so it doesn't provide the kind of privacy they are used to; but because it has air conditioning and the country they're currently staying in is on the warmer side, it still became a place for them to rest and cool off.

And as she carefully get inside the bus, her handheld camera pointed at her just in case, she stopped in middle of it.

"What are you doing?"

Once upon a time, Mina told Sana that she scares her—but in a way that a younger girl gets scared of her older sister. Sana just laughed and agreed because she knows that she _does_ have a temper.

So when she caught two of her members in a compromising position, she can feel her temper rise up to a dangerous degree.

On hindsight, there is actually nothing wrong with what she saw. And even Jihyo, later on, will explain how it's not unusual for two girls to cuddle with each other.

Maybe Jihyo is right. But in Sana's opinion, there's still a difference between a friendly cuddle and an _intimate_ embrace.

As Sana continue to stare at them, her eyes glinting dangerously that Mina apparently noticed, the other girl then gently shook the sleeping girl beside her. And before Tzuyu opened her eyes, Sana wisely turned the camera off first.

"You." Sana pointed to the yawning girl who is giving her a sleepy but confused look. "Let go of her and stay there," she ordered as she pointed at the seat opposite of the two. "And don't argue," she added in a dangerous tone—that Mina can recognize—when she saw how Tzuyu opened her mouth.

Tzuyu, in Sana's opinion, is not someone who gets scared easily. To be precise, she is not someone _they_ could easily scare into complying—she tends to be stubborn at times and will do whatever she wants as long as she knows she is in the right. So even though she's too sleepy to reply with words, Sana can still read the disagreement written all over her face.

She also didn't move at all.

Mina, who is now looking at Sana with a nervous smile, turned to Tzuyu and whispered something to her. And then and _only_ then did Tzuyu move—reluctantly and lethargically—to sit at the opposite side of the bus.

Sana turned the camera on again.

"What are you doing, Tzuyu?" she asked in that forced, syrupy tone as she stare hard at their youngest who looks grumpy at being awakened. Beside Sana, Mina is chuckling nervously as she also look at Tzuyu's way. "Just taking a break?"

Tzuyu just gave a lazy nod in reply. Satisfied, Sana turned the camera off again before turning to look at Mina. The girl, who was daintly holding a hand in front of her mouth, looked at Sana guiltily before nodding when Sana tersely said, "be careful next time."

And with that, Sana turned her attention to her other members who were also in the bus.

Later on, she will learn about Tzuyu's complaint—something along the lines of privacy—from Jihyo and she will just shrug her shoulder, unapologetic about the whole thing. Beside her, Mina will just chuckle and shake her head before saying that she'll talk to Tzuyu later.

Twice is very familiar with the camera—it comes with their line of work, after all. But in Sana's opinion, there are still things that they _wouldn't_ want to be captured by that inconspicuous device.

And because Sana is confident with her camera tricks, she thinks that the two should just listen to her instead of complaining.

* * *

"Tzuyu has a question. She's asking who you were thinking about when you wrote that song."

Sana tried hard not to roll her eyes at the cheeky question as Mina tried to give a (confusing) answer to (a smirking) Nayeon—they are in front of the camera, after all.

When the management suggested that the Japanese members write a song for their next album, it took them a _really_ long time to come up with anything. But as Momo listed all the possible themes that they could use, Mina—who has kept quiet all throughout—offered something she thinks _anyone_ can relate to.

"What about the title?" Momo asked as she re-read the lyrics, nodding in satisfaction. "Do you have one in mind, Mina?"

When Sana first read the lyrics, she can't help but giggle and the action caused Mina to giggle as well. Momo just gave a smirk and a head shake before turning on her professional mode and telling them that they need to polish it first.

"Something about love at first sight," Mina immediately replied before blushing when Sana laughed outright. "Maybe related to Cupid's arrow?"

And when Twice listened to the demo of 'Shot Thru The Heart', Sana noticed the look Tzuyu gave Mina's way: amusement tinged with embarrassment. And seeing her reaction made Sana realize that maybe Tzuyu _is_ as shy as Mina.

And when the Vlive is done and everybody retired to the waiting room, opting to take a break first before going home, Sana noticed the two in one corner. As usual, they are sitting side-by-side, with Mina placing her head comfortably atop Tzuyu's shoulder. Once in a while, the younger girl will turn her head and will place a small kiss on Mina's hair, eliciting a smile from the other girl who is busying herself with her phone.

Sana, knowing that there's no camera around, just let the two be.

Twice, in general, is not afraid to be themselves in front of the camera. Still, there are things that they would prefer to be doing _away_ from it. And even Sana, who is not afraid of the camera, will agree.

Because away from the camera, Twice is more than what the world sees. And behind the scenes, Mina and Tzuyu is more than what they seem.

* * *

**End**


End file.
